User blog:Vanilladazzle/Comment about Democrats
This was on a comment thread by a user named Peggy. I thought it was good, so I'm posting it here. She said we can share it. How much more proof do we need that Democrats do not care about the safety, security, & financial survival of the country/our citizens & that it is they who pose the greatest threat to the nation & our citizens. They, in essence, threaten to burn it to the ground lest we cede total control to them. Here is the proof; • They refuse to build the wall because it prevents their future base from entering the US. A base comprised of illegal aliens & so called “refugees” (economic migrants) from 3rd world nations who sponsor/promote terrorism which they will continue to bring to our shores if they get their way. Thus our sovereignty/immigration laws pose a problem for them. • They demand Amnesty/citizenship for millions of illegal aliens, seek to increase the number of immigrants from 3rd world countries including those who promote/sponsor terrorism, seek to increase the number of H-1B/H-2B visas knowing full well they are used to import cheap labor to replace American citizens who are forced to train this cheap labor before being fired a.k.a. laid off, & ultimately seek open borders thus serving as the instrument of destruction of the very poor, middle class, & “America's working families" they claim to represent/champion? • They demand/support giving those here illegally drivers licenses, voting rights, & taxpayer funded benefits which include health care (while our own vets are dying & struggle to get health care), housing, welfare, food stamps, free educations, in-state tuition, Obamaphones, millions/billions in federal tax dollars to support hundreds of sanctuary cities & entire states which shield/protect murderers, rapists, pedophiles, any/all illegal alien criminals from prosecution/deportation, etc.. They shed tears over the separation of illegal alien families while seeking to reunite them in the US at the expense of our taxpayers while we cannot name a single Democrat who has ever spoken out about the damage/permanent separation of American families because of the crimes committed by these illegals/so called “refugees”. • They have yet explain how allowing millions of uneducated, illiterate, impoverished people with extremely infectious antibiotic resistant diseases like TB, Leprosy, etc. that have long been eradicated in the US, from 3rd world countries/terrorist nations who commit tremendous atrocities across the globe, including rape, murder, pedophilia, etc. benefits the US & our citizens, the very people they claim to champion or where the money will come from for the financial support of the millions who are unable to care for/support themselves & their families. • The "American Dream" (now a nightmare for our citizens/taxpayers) is now defined as cradle to grave/generational support at the expense of our citizens. The version of the “American Dream” of these illegals and so called refugees (economic migrants) is one in which their “American Dreams” are financed by the American people. While ignoring the fact that the immigrants of yesteryear who came in search of the "American Dream" knew that it could only be achieved through their own ingenuity/hard work. They didn’t come looking to be supported by others. • Based on their actions, Democrats have enslaved the American people, forcing them to pay for the care/support of illegals/so called “refugees” sought out by those who seek cheap labor & new customers as well as being forced to prop up their 3rd world economies. • The leaders of their party directed/sanctioned violence against our own citizens over an election & continue to do so by their tacit silence over the violent protests across the nation which has resulted in Trump supporters/voters, innocent bystanders, & businesses having their personal property damaged/destroyed while they themselves have been attacked, assaulted, beaten, stabbed, & shot. They pose the greatest physical threat to “free speech”, honest/fair, & safe elections with their 3rd world tactics akin to dictators (Fascists) against those who would dare to vote for Republicans, Conservatives, or demand “free speech”, their 1st Amendment right. • They have divided/pit our citizens against each other by labeling those who disagree with their agenda/vision as privileged, racists, homophobes, nativists, populists, anti-Immigrant, bigots, xenophobes, fascists, white supremacists, imperialists, sexist, misogynist, islamophobic, anti-Semitic, transphobic, brown shirts, Nazis, KKK members, deplorable, irredeemable, ignorant, idiots, fools, simpletons, drug addicts (per Bill Maher), etc.. • Democrats seek to force acceptance of their immoral agenda, via the destruction of organized religion, on the entire country a.k.a. "Fascism" while demanding that we pay the cost regardless of our differing values/beliefs. The sanctity of religion, one’s faith, & morality has been/will continue to be assaulted if Democrats have their way as we will be forced to accept men in women’s restrooms, dressing rooms, locker rooms, & showers regardless of the threat they pose to women & children. Not to mention the fact that they will continue to destroy the lives/souls of those who refuse to accept/participate in gay weddings. • Unable to win based on their agenda/platform & vision for the future of the nation; they have proven/admitted that they are willing to resort to fraud/corruption to steal elections to force their ideological agenda on the nation as evidenced by Obama suggesting that illegals could vote without fear of prosecution, VA Gov. Terry McAuliffe granting voting rights to thousands of felons to swing the vote in favor of Hillary, admitting to the destruction of ballots cast for Trump, making death threats against/suggesting bribes to get electors to change their votes, changing election laws in states across the country to benefit their party which includes filing lawsuits against those who require proof of citizenship to vote, etc.. • They believe themselves to be above the law & that there are two sets of laws, one for them & one for the rest of us. If allowed to continue Democrats will have successfully managed to turn our country into another 3rd world dictatorship where corruption reigns. We as a people here in the US strive for justice for the sake of justice where all are treated equally under the rule of law regardless of status and wealth which has already proven not to be the case with regard to Hillary/Bill Clinton, Loretta Lynch, John Podesta, Susan Rice, Eric Holder, etc.! • The politicization/weaponization of government agencies & using them against those on the right to ensure Obama’s re-election in 2012. (The IRS blocked 501©(3) & 501©(4) tax exempt status for conservative groups, some of which were visited/harassed by the IRS, ATF, OSHA, etc., 15 different government agencies in some cases) Which included targeting/harassing those who spoke out against Obama & his policies with IRS audits, including Dr. Ben Carson who spoke out at a Prayer Breakfast. (tactics of a 3rd world dictator) • Purposely lying/hiding the truth about the deaths of 4 Americans in Benghazi, including Ambassador Chris Stevens until after the 2012 election to ensure Obama’s re-election. Ordering the military to stand down rather than attempting to rescue those killed in Benghazi and firing the military officers who threatened to disregard the order, including General Carter Ham. • Waging a war against the police across the country via the support of groups like “Black Lives Matter” that resulted in the deaths of so many innocent police officers. It is for these very reasons that we must think long and hard before voting for Democrats in future elections because it appears that for them, it is all about the manipulation of our citizenry to benefit themselves and their party, who SEEK A ONE PARTY COUNTRY FOREVER, (THEIR PARTY) based on their actions. The hypocrisy of the left and their tactics are glaring/astounding from the nuclear option on court appointments, to their flip flopping on election laws when it benefits their party, to the application of our laws as it applies to them vs. others, etc.. Category:Blog posts